


Graduation Day

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Graduation, High School, M/M, Memories, Unrequited Love, harry potter books mentioned, movies - Freeform, other things, some curse words, whats new with supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never meant for it to get this far. It was just this stupid crush he’d had on the guy since like, kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

He’d never meant for it to get this far. Ask anyone. You could ask Sam or Jo or hell even Garth. It was just this stupid crush he’d had on the guy since like, kindergarten. He expected it to go away by now but it hadn't. Okay so maybe it was more than a crush according to everyone around him. He’d try to get his attention all throughout elementary school by chasing him around the playground or stealing his books. But it never worked. The boy would just ask him stop and walk away. And now here he was, sitting at graduation and the boy was giving his valedictorian speech.

Castiel Novak.

Fucking Castiel Novak had never given Dean the time of day. He probably thought he was too good for Dean. With his stupid wide vocabulary and stupid blue eyes and stupid perfect smile. Stupid.

"And whether it was the boy stealing your books in third grade or the girl kissing you behind the school in eighth, we all knew we would end up here, graduating and going off to bigger and better things. So here’s to college and another four years of stressing over school." Castiel smiled and began to walk off stage as everyone clapped. Since his last name was Novak and he was about five rows ahead of Dean.

Parents clapped, the seniors threw their caps in the air and cheered. Then walked over to their families. Oh no, no, no, not Dean though. He was determined to talk to Castiel Novak.

"Hey Cas! Cas! Castiel!" Dean shouted as he sprinted over to where Castiel was walking. Cas turned around, saw who was calling him, rolled his eyes and kept walking. Dean finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Dean Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cas asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Look I just want to talk alright?"

"You? You want to talk?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes I just want to talk. You have been ignoring me since fucking kindergarten and I need to get this out before you go off to some big name university and I never see you again." Dean sighed.

"Okay. Make it quick because my family is waiting." Cas nodded.

"Awesome right. Okay so um-"

"Any day now, Winchester."

"Okay! I’ve had this huge fucking crush on you since kindergarten and you’ve never even so much as glanced in my direction and I think this is actually the longest we’ve ever talked. And I don’t know why because I think you’re amazing and I know I’m awesome, sometimes. And you’re just really amazing and I really like to see you laugh even if it’s at me and not with me. And I like the way your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed. And how amazing you are when you’re tutoring kids in the library. You just have this awesome personality and I wish it didn’t take me until the last day of senior year to tell you that but uh, yeah. That’s it." Dean waved one of his hands around indicating he was finished. He waited for Cas to say something, who was still standing there with his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

He nodded and pressed his lips together, making it look like he was thinking about it, “Right, well that’s great. I’m going to go see my family now. Thanks for that. Goodbye Dean.” Cas gave a small smile and walked off.

Okay that’s not how he planned on that ending. He thought it’d end with a fist in his face or the same declaration of love.

Apparently not.

—  
Dean’s family ended up going out to dinner and went to watch a movie afterwards. Dean joined them for dinner but claimed he wasn't feeling all that great so he didn't stay for the movie. He went home, changed out of his suit and into a pair of sweats.

It was a pathetic grad night.

His parents and younger brother weren't due home for about another two hours. He figured he could wallow in self pity and eat the graduation pie his mom made for him.

He was halfway through his plan when there was a knock on the door. It was eight pm and he didn't know he was expecting anyone.

He certainly wasn't expecting Castiel Novak to be standing on his doorstep still in his suit from earlier.

"Hey, Castiel. What can I do for you?" Dean leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Did you mean all of that," Cas waved his hand as if he was pointing towards the direction of the school, "earlier?"

"You mean when I practically confessed my undying love for you? Well, a guy usually doesn't say any of that unless he means it, especially if he thinks he’s never gonna see you again." Dean shrugged and stood up straight again.

"So you meant it?"

"Yes I meant it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Cas sounded almost disappointed.

"Okay well if that’s all I’m gonna go back to enjoying grad night. Great seeing you again, Castiel."

"No wait!" Cas stopped the door with his hand before it closed.

"Now what?" Dean sighed.

"You stole my copy of the third Harry Potter when we were eight and never gave it back-"

"Look it’s probably still up in my room if you want it-"

"No just, listen. Please." Dean nodded. "In fifth grade you dressed up like me for Halloween and tried talking like me all day. And when we were in eighth grade you used to slap me on the back whenever you walked past me, and you asked me to homecoming in ninth grade, but your friends were laughing so I thought it was a joke and I punched you. And you used to put love letters in my locker everyday and I still have every single one of them in a box under my bed. When my grandpa died in eleventh grade you came to the funeral, but you didn't even know him. And I never understood why you came. And at the beginning of this year you called me a dweeb whenever I wore my glasses so I switched over to contacts, and you started to sit by me in class throughout the year even though I ignored you the entire time. And just last week you knocked all the papers off my desk, so you… you don’t get to say all those nice things about me when I've been thinking for the past 13 years you've hated me! You hate me and you've always hated me. And you can’t just say you've had a crush on me for 13 years and expect me to believe it!" Cas took a breath and looked at Dean to see him standing there with his mouth open and eyes wide.

Dean blinked and licked his lips. “I was trying to get you to notice me because I thought you hated me.” Dean laughed.

"Well, I also may have had a crush on you for 13 years as well." Cas shrugged.

"Do you maybe wanna come inside and watch a movie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I’d like that." Cas smiled.

  
There wasn't a lot of movie watching.


End file.
